Not Everyone Is The Same
by InuyashaCrazed908
Summary: She helped him, he scrutinized her, he never knew a world beyond hate towards halfdemons. Will she be able to save him from a world of self destruction, and to show him that the world isn't as half as bad as it seems to be. Even for a halfdemon. Read....


A/N: Well, this is my very first fanfiction that I have written, so you guys can be brutally honest, and should help me decide if I should continue this story or not. Thanks you guys

JesRocks908

_Prolouge: The Meeting Before_

He awoke with a start, rubbing the pain aching at the back of his head, he felt the almost dried up liquid. Bringing his hand to his face he barely recognized the liquid as blood, until he smelled the drenching scent. He looked at his surroundings for the first time since he had awakened and noticed the small like hut he was located inside. The hut made no effort in lightening up as he tried to become accustomed to the darkness that alerted his senses into high gear. His demon like senses allowed for him to be able to make out the small bed he had just gotten up from. He walked forward into the small light coming from a small like window inside the hut.

Ignoring the throbbing pain he felt at the back of his head, he walked even further around the room in order to try to remember how he had gotten there in the first place. He couldn't remember anything that had happen previously, as his thoughts were becoming deeper; they were interrupted due to the curtain, blocking the view of the inside of the hut, being opened. In came the most beautiful girl he had ever laid his eyes on. Her raven locks, ocean blue eyes, magnificent curves and body sculpture, and pure aura seemed to attack his demon. He growled at the seemingly perfect specimen standing right before his eyes. Her body screamed perfection, beginning from her hair to the end of her toes. She stood there staring at him in curiosity and amazement.

"So… it seems that you have awoken from your slumber dear sir, how is it that you are feeling?," came the gentle questions from the mysterious raven haired beauty.

"Not so bad… who are you?" The half-demon asked rudely. "I'm Kagome, Kagome Higurashi… I'm a healer in these parts of the village, but I live separately from the people to help keep demons from following me to the village." Came her kind reply to his rude question. "What is your name?" she asked. "None of your business…why did you help me, I'm just a lowly half-demon?" He asked gruffly.

Kagome looked at him with pure shock onto her beautiful ocean like eyes; she didn't understand where his question was coming from. Had she impressed him in a manner that showed her discourteous to him being a half-demon. She was hoping that she didn't, because she did not making people feel bad about themselves were they human or demon, or even half-demon. She took in his appearance for the first time since they had talked. He was about a head taller, with gorgeous silver locks surrounding his perfectly oval shaped head; he was not muscular to the extreme, but enough to show that he was not weak. Kagome blushed as she seemed to notice that he was very attractive in her eyes. The half-demon noticed the tint on her cheeks, and cocked an eyebrow at her wondering what it was that was going through her head.

Ignoring her previous thoughts, Kagome moved forward with the bandages she came in with with the goal of helping out the injured half-demon that she yet had the name of. She looked at his head to see that the blood was almost completely dried, differing from what it looked like when she had first found him on the forest floor.

"I saw you were hurt and I you seemed as though you really needed help. I couldn't just leave you there to be open to other malice people or demons. Do you have any idea how you were hurt, or who might have done this to you?" She asked with innocent curiousity burning in her eyes. "_None of your business!_" he repeated in all but a scream at her. She sighed as she noticed that he was apparently not going to tell her anything, not even his name... considering the weird circumstances as she didn't even know who she was helping. She moved forward and began an attempt at bandaging the wounds on his head, but was caught from the wrist and she noticed the claw hands at the cause of the ceasement. She felt him growl and tense under the contact between the two.

"I don't need your help, I didn't ask for it, and now will I ever need to have it, I'm a half-demon I heal quicker than you pathetic humans!" The half-demon stated, and all but mocked the poor human healer known as Kagome.

"Hey... by the way...why aren't you scared or repulsed by me, I'm a half-demon if you hadn't taken notice of it yet." He asked with genuine curiousity. Her reply not only shocked him, but amazed him as well. "Why would I be?...Your a living creature like myself." Came her utmost honest response. He detected no deceit in her scent as the words came out of her mouth.

"I know you don't like half-demons, no one does, there isn't a soul out there who feels anything but disgust towards a half-demon, the abomination of this world!" He screamed at her. "You have to be lying!" He further yelled at the innocence before him.

"I...really don't think your an abomination, you would brought upon this world in order for you to live, no matter how were brought upon this world." Kagome responded to him.

"Well, I don't see why I am still here listening to this nonsense you are speaking." He retorted. "I know your kind, trying to deceive someone into a false security, then you can mock him behind their back." She gapsed at his accusations of her. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT! you don't even know me..." came her animated reply. "I think you might have gone through hardships that cause you to think that way, but I promise you that I am not one of those people you may have come upon in the past."

"Yeah... right, well I think I should leave you, and thank you for your help you so thoughtfully try to bestow upon this pathetic half-demon."

"To answer your question, the name's Inuyasha." he told her.

He began walking through towards the exit of the hut, that seemed to pronounced as hers. She seemed so sincere, but you can never trust anything or person in this world, they were there to hurt you his mind told him. He then rushed towards the forest and all but sky-rocketed through it.

Kagome stood there watching the last of his silver mane through the trees that block her view.

'Inuyasha, that's his name...hmm...I hope I can meet him again, he needs someone to show him the brighter sides of life.' She thought to herself. Maybe she could be the one that would help him look at the world from a different light than he was so accustomed to.

'Inuyasha...hope we meet again, and hopefully soon.' Kagome last thought before she returned into her bed.

A/N: Well that was my first, I might be writing a one shot soon, seeming as it is much easier to do than a chapter fanfiction. I hope I didn't do so badly for my first time grins...first time .

Jesrocks908


End file.
